elideriacompendiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfyr
The Wolfyr '''are said to have originated from a tribe of humans who bonded with animals spiritually, that over the years, the forces of nature shaped them to become symbiotic with those that they bonded with, forming codependent relationships with their pets. The wolfyr are extremely protective of their bonded animals, and the spiritual ties give them enhanced senses and abilities. * ''Ability Scores. ''Wis +2, Choose any other +1 * ''Size. ''Medium. Wolfyr are the same height and weight as humans. * ''Speed. ''30 feet. * ''Age. ''Wolfyr are considered full grown when they have found their animal companion at 10 years of age, and they reach full physical maturity at the age of 18. Because of their spirit bond, wolfyr live slightly longer than humans on average, though if they should ever lose their spirit bond, the wolfyr may die. * ''Alignment. ''Wolfyr are devoted to their spirit bonds and their tribe's traditions, making them lawful by nature. Where they fall elsewhere, however, is wholly dependent on their tribe's alignment, as well as their spirit bond. A wolfyr without a spirit bond, or those that reject their spirit bond, lean towards chaos. * ''Dual Minded. ''As long as you still possess your spirit bond, you have advantage on Wisdom saving throws and advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. * ''Fierce. ''You have proficiency in the Intimidation skill. * ''Spirit Bond. ''A wolfyr's animal companion is bonded to the wolfyr through a strong, inseparable spirit bond, providing the other half of the wolfyr's soul and personality. Choose a beast that is no larger than Medium and that has a challenge rating of 1/4 or lower. This beast is your animal companion, and your spirits are bound together. If your animal companion dies, the spirit bond ends. You can spend 8 hours performing a sacred ritual with a beast that isn't hostile to you, either the same type of beast as before or a different one, as long as it meets the above requirements. If your spirit bond is ever broken, such as by your animal companion's death, you must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become stunned for 1 minute. * ''Animal Companion. ''Your animal companion granted by your Spirit Bond feature has the following traits: ** Add your proficiency bonus to the beast's AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls, as well as to any saving throws and skills it is proficient in. Its hit point maximum equals its normal maximum, or four times your level, whichever is higher. Like any creature, the beast can spend Hit Dice during a short rest. ** The beast obeys your commands as best as it can. It takes its turn on your initiative. On your turn, you can telepathically command the beast where to move (no action required by you). You can use your action to telepathically command it to take the Attack, Dash, Disengage, or Help action. If you don't issue a command, the beast takes the Dodge action. If you have the Extra Attack feature, you can make one weapon attack yourself when you command the beast to take the Attack action. ** If you are incapacitated or absent, your animal companion acts on its own, focusing on protecting you and itself. It never requires your command to use its reaction, such as when making an opportunity attack. * ''One with Animals. ''You can cast the ''animal friendship ''spell; you must finish a long rest in order to cast the spell again using this trait. Wisdom is your spellcasting modifier for it. In addition, you have the ability to communicate in a limited manner with beasts. They can understand the meaning of your words, though you have no special ability to understand them in return. You have advantage on all Charisma checks you make to influence them. * ''Language. '''''You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. WIP WIP